Quests
Quests are a series of tasks which you can complete every day to earn money and other rewards. Commands The Quests system comes with only one command. Everything you need to know is explained there, and all your options are listed for you, and can be picked by clicking. * /Quest (/q) - View quest details. What is a quest? A quest is a task you are given to complete within a certain time frame. The individual quests range from basic jobs like crafting an item to more complex assignments like killing a given amount of mobs in a specific way. Quests are categorized into 12 subtypes: kill, eat, craft, fish, take damage, enchant, trade, tame, grow, mine/break, hatch and smelt. For the initial release there are 100 quests divided into 15 tiers. Tiers When you first enter the Quests system you start at tier 1. As you complete quests, you will move on to higher tiers. With each tier you climb up, the quests will gradually get harder and the rewards more profitable (see Rewards section). They will take longer to fulfill, require more traveling or hard to get materials, and pay off more and more. The first 10 tiers each consist of 7 quests each. The final 5 tiers have varying amounts. Rewards Each quest will have a base reward. You will get this reward when you complete the quest, no matter what. The size of the reward increases as you move up to higher tiers, and once you reach the final 3 tiers, truly royal rewards await you. Streaks will earn you an additional bonus. With each "streak point", your streak bonus will increase by 2%, capping it at 100%. So if you have a streak of 13 going, your streak bonus will be 26%. If the base reward is 100 credits, your actual streak bonus would amount to 26 credits. That also means that once you reach 100% streak bonus, you'll double the reward of every quest. Streaks You are probably already familiar with the concept of streaks from other games. A streak is a row of subsequent completed quests, with no failures in between. To maintain a streak you have to keep completing quests. The higher your streak, the more bonus credits you will get for every quest, which can amount to up to double the base reward, so it's worth attempting to maintain a streak as long as possible (see Rewards section). If you fail to complete a quest, your streak will come to an end; it resets to 0. You can avoid failing an accepted quest by canceling it. Cycles When you have completed all quests, your quest cycle will restart. That means that you will start at tier 1 again, going through the same set of quests. Your cycle, as well as cycle bonus, will only be displayed after you've gotten through the first cycle. However, once you reach cycle 2 you will earn an addional cycle bonus for every quest you complete. This increase continues for every quest cycle you complete. How it all works By default, you are eligible to one quest every 24 hours. Once your quest is ready, it will wait for you until you accept it. Quests are accepted automatically when you type /Quest or hit the relevant button in chat. From that point on, you have 24 hours to complete the quest. When the time runs out, your quest expires and you get another one, like explained above. However, when you complete a quest, the cooldown until the next quest is decreased by half. So it is possible to get a new quest within almost as little as 12 hours, along with all the rewards and bonuses, if you manage to finish them quickly, so it pays off to stay on top of your game. When you join the server, the system will check if you have a quest that's not completed yet. If you do, you will get a notification in chat about it. Clicking it will accept the quest and display all the quest details where you can see the name, description, reward and time left. Pay close attention to the description, because some quests are very specific. For instance, if the description tells you to do the quest in a specific biome, you better be sure you are in the right biome. It won't count if you are not. There can be other specifics of the quests, so again, read it carefully. Canceling quests Normally, if you don't complete an accepted quest within the given time frame, it counts as failed and your streak resets to 0 (see Streaks). If you cannot finish a quest or don't want to, you can avoid failing by canceling it. To do so, just open the Quests dialogue via /q and click the Cancel button. Canceling it is not a "bad" action. You won't lose your streak by cancelling. All it does is disable the notifications for the remainder of that quest's duration. You're allowed to begin a quest, make progress on it, and then cancel it in the nick of time if you come to the conclusion that you won't be able to make it before time runs out. If you cancel a quest and later change your mind, you can just type /q and re-accept the quest. Canceling a quest doesn't mean you can skip it entirely. At one time or another you will have to complete the quest to move on to the next tier. Completing quests To complete a quest you have to do what the quest description tells you. Every time you do something that counts as progress, a sound will be played (piano note). As you progress the pitch increases. When you complete the quest there are several indicators; a title will be shown, a chime sound will be played and you will get a notification in chat. Also, whenever a player completes a quest, it will be broadcast to all other online players to share your triumph. Having completed a quest, you can type /q again to see how long you have to wait for the next quest. Failing quests You fail a quest by not completing it in time. Note that once you view the quest (either click the link in chat or type /q) the quest is accepted. If you don't complete it within the 24 hours it will be marked as incomplete, which will end your streak. It's your own responsibility to cancel a quest if you know you won't be able to complete it in time. Viewing player statistics When you type /q you will see a link that says Stats. Clicking it will show you a screen with your personal stats, including your current tier, streak and cycle progress as well as some general info about your total number of quests and rewards. Special rewards At certain milestones you will get an additional reward. The rewards can be items and even Win+. SPOILER ALERT: Only look at the list below if you want to know what the quest milestones are. 10 Quests Completed: You gain a small amount of XP. 20 Quests Completed: You gain 10 days of win+. List of quests This is a player maintained list of quests. Completeness or correctness are not guaranteed. SPOILER ALERT: Only look at the list below if you want to know what the quests are. Tier 1 * I hear them bones - Kill a skeleton. * Something's fishy - Catch a regular fish. * Mmm, carrots '''- Eat a carrot. * '''You're a wizard, Harry! - Enchant a stone pickaxe. * Ouch! - Take 2 hearts of damage. *'Pablo Punchwood' - Chop down some wood to get 10 logs. *'It's so comfy - '''Craft a bed. Tier 2 * '''Fossil fuel' - Mine 5 blocks of coal ore. * A little treat '''- Eat 5 cookies. * '''Nine pieces to make one - Craft a block of melon. * Pollos - Hatch 2 chickens by throwing eggs. * Wanna play? - Take 3 hearts of damage from a zombie. * Don't blow up - Kill 3 creepers. * Grow a pair - Grow 2 birch trees with bonemeal. Tier 3 * Ode to Etho - Mine 10 blocks of redstone ore. * That seems like a waste - Enchant a golden sword. * Itsy bitsy - Kill 3 spiders. * Not a red herring - Catch a salmon. * White Flag - Craft a white banner. * Muttons - '''Cook 16 pieces of mutton in a furnace. * '''Hey, that hurts! - Take 5 hearts of damage. Tier 4 * Glassworks - Smelt a stack of sand into glass. * Demand and supply - Do a trade with a villager. * Don't tell killer - Eat 3 pieces of pumpkin pie. * Amirite '''- Mine a stack of granite/diorite/andesite. * '''Coat hanger - Craft an armor stand. * Novice - Enchant an item with a tier 2 enchant. * Calamari '''- Kill 5 squid. Tier 5 * '''You need to go deeper - Mine 10 blocks of quartz in the Nether. Known bugs A list of currently known bugs regarding quests: * Using a silk touch tool for the "Pablo Punchwood" quest will make it not progress towards the total log amount. This bug has been fixed. Instead, mined blocks must not be placed by a player. * Enchanting damaged tools during any quests, will make the quest not progress. Category:Winthier